Struggles of Power
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: Finally the war against his Majesty Lord Voldemort has ended and the land of Hogwarts is finding itself headed to an era of peace. Unfortunately the era does not come when the Gryffindor kingdom decides they are the righteous , that they have the right to claim all land.The Slytherin kingdom does not agree and so a new war begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ**

**So i know I have three fanfics that I should be updating but let me explain**

**For**

**Eye of the Beholder - I'm just kinda stuck on this and a bit tired of it. I need to take a break from it for a bit.**

**Bundles - I just no longer like the idea and it will be going on an indefinite hiatus**

**Room of Fire- That will be updated within the next month**

**The reason I do not place these notes in the actual stories is because of this rule set by ff "The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters.**

**On to this story**

**Title**

**Struggles of Power**

**Summary**

**Finally the war against his majesty Lord Voldemort has ended and the land of Hogwarts is finding itself headed to an era of peace. Unfortunately the era does not come when the Gryffindor kingdom decides they are the righteous , that they have the right to claim all land. The Slytherin kingdom does not agree and so a new war begins. Seeing her friends become power hungry Hermione decides to venture home but when she steps into "enemy" territory things begin to change. **

**Takes place in a kingdom type setting with no technology ( no set time period)**

**Main Characters are Hermione and Draco**

**Some other slight changes will come up in the next chapters**

**Chapter 1**

**Gryffindor Towers**

The wind was calm and the skies were blue and for the first time in years there was a sense of serenity in the air.

For four years all Hermione had seen were the horrors of the world. Horrors going against her type of people and those who supported them. She saw people die. She had to lie to her parents about her safety. She was...scarred and yet it was all worth it now. She had never felt so safe in this world and so all in all it was worth it.

Winning the war was what got Hermione where she was that day. Today Hermione Jean Granger was sitting in the large library of the Gryffindor towers reading about the history of the kingdoms of Hogwarts.

There were four lands. The mountains, the grasslands, the river valley, and the swamp/ocean front. All four lands were ruled by separate rulers with separate views but all worked together to hold the values of there people. As you see, all four kingdoms were the homes of magical folk. All four lands with their different types of people worked together to keep up the magical culture and protect the magical people of England.

There was the majestic mountains of Gryffindor (where she lived). Founded by His Righteousness Godric Gryffindor. The people who chose to live in these lands were of the brave sort. They had pride and bravery, they never let people stand in their way. It was a gryffindor that finally vanquished the Dark Lord. Newly appointed king Harry Potter was truly what a Gryffindor represented. Of course he had help from all others ... yet many seemed to forget that.

After the mountains were the beautiful grasslands where the Ravenclaws lived. The Ravenclaws were intelligent and had some of the best healers in the lands. Founded by the genius Rowlena Ravenclaw, the grasslands were where you went if you had a patient and brilliant mind ( well unless you were Hermione Granger). Their healers and the smart minds , like the quirky Luna Lovegood, helped immensely but were usually forgotten at the celebrations done by the other magical lands and the smaller villages outside the kingdoms ( ruled by the ministry of magic)

Next to the river with the rich soils was the land founded by a simple farm witch many years ago, the Hufflepuffs. Helga Hufflepuff was amazing with Herbology and potions that attracted many to her lands. During the war the Hufflepuffs supplied so many necessary things. (Not that the Ministry really thought was a great feat.)

Finally hidden near the ocean and behind the swamp lands was the kingdom of Slytherin. Founded by the cunning and ambitious Salazar Slytherin the Slytherin lands were the most beautiful where only the high society men and women lived. The Slytherin Kingdom was also once ruled by the Dark Lord. In this kingdom came many of the villains and so they were known as the bad kingdom ( the ministry ignored the many heroes that did come from the kingdom).Although they were trying to fix themselves , they still had a bit of a problem.

That 'bit of a problem' was what kept creeping up into her feeling of calm and replacing it with dread every time it breached the waters of calm.

King Harry was getting a big head and had proclaimed that the lands should come together under his rule. He believed it would be the start of an era with no wars. A connected community would be able to avoid the conflicts that could happen.

Hermione didn't agree. She knew it was a bad idea. The other lands , mainly the other Kings and Queens, would not want to give their ideals to follow the ideals of the chosen one. The slytherins especially.

She knew that Harrys ideals and the Ministries ignorance ( as in ignoring the tension) were going to bring back war very fast. She did know because she was the most brilliant, the brightest witch of the age. She knew that this was not a good plan but there was the key word. She.

Ronald , Harrys best friend, right hand man, and newly appointed general/duke, had been constantly shooting her down. Harry taking his side. It had been happening since the end and the three were proclaimed the heroes.

Ronald had acted as if he and Harry were the best, the invincible. He now treated Hermione like a weak woman and she was starting to get fed up.

"Hermione," a shrilly voice called into the library. " You must go. My brother calls for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am busy as you can see Ginevra," she told the sister of Ronald and now proud fiance of Harry.

"You cannot keep my brother waiting , he will be the duke after Harry takes over."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Cause he deserved that,' Hermione thought.

"But he is not right now is he Ginevra," Hermione retorted.

The girl with the flaming hair turned red in the cheeks.

"You will not speak to your future queen like that," she said. " You are nothing unlike me now I command you to move."

Hermione glared but not wanting to cause a stir obeyed.

It wasn't fair. She wasn't nothing.

...

"No," Hermione yelled.

"Now now Mione," Ron said. " I happen to think its a great idea, you have always wanted to marry me. Even Harry agrees."

"You pretentious pigs, how dare you treat me like this," Hermione argued.

"He is right Mione , its your duty and I command this of you," Harry replied.

She couldn't believe this . They were forcing her to marry him. They had finally lost it.

"You cannot command me Harry," she said.

This was ludicrous. What had happened to these men causing them to become such idiots?

What had happened to the equality they were fighting for?

"Hermione Hermione," Ron chuckled. " You are nothing but a muggle princess, that does not mean anything here. That side of you is nothing but muggle."

Hermione glared. They had finally lost it...

That was the argument that Hermione now in a mans disguise running through the forest. Running through a forest away from the sound of hooves and closer to the apparation area.

This day had not gone as planned.

...

**Yes its a bit of a strange start as well as unedited but this was more of a intro so please give it a try. I want to try to update again soon but i keep saying that and it never happens but please bare(bear?) with me. The next chapter will explain the fast paced part sooo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello the only note I have today is that both harry and ron are 23 while Hermione is only 19. Its just a change i wanted to make**

**Chapter 2**

**Gryffindor Towers**

Hermione stared at Ginny as they walked to Ronalds quarters. Hermione felt highly ashamed and disgusted with the younger girl.

Ginny was just not the woman she had wanted for Harry, for any man. She had always been a woman after a man, usually a rich man, and she had managed to snare in Harry taking a nice bit of fame for herself. And boy did she flaunt the fame. Low cut dresses that put her non existent bosom on display. Jewels she would have Harry buy her on her neck , ears, everywhere. She was just ... shameful.

"You are lucky you know that," she told Hermione.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

GInny gave a nauseating giggle the echoed throughout the dark corridor they trekked down. It made Hermione scowl.

"You are lucky that at least my older brother wants you as a wife," she giggled.

Hermione abruptly stopped and huffed.

"Excuse me ," she growled. "What do you mean by that?"

Ginny turned around to face hermione , arms crossed with one long and finely manicured nail by her mouth.

"Its just it you Mione," she drawled. " You are lucky that my brother wants you as a wife after all look at you. You are hardly a woman. You are not the prettiest love, nor do you have the skills required to be a woman. What I am saying is that no other man would want you , you are lucky that my brother is a kind man who is willing to take you."

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it the woman.

"How dare you ," she began but a sudden voice interrupted.

"Hermione," Harry Potter yelled.

Shit.

...

"NO!" Hermione yelled. " You cannot do the to me. You have no right."

"Be quiet Hermione , Harry has all the right he is the king," Ronald told Hermione

Hermione growled and abruptly stood up into the red haired mans face.

" You two have gone in over your heads," she yelled. " You have no right to boss me around. You may be the king of the wizarding world." This was directed at Harry. " But that doesnt give you or anyone the right to engage me."

Hermione was seething by now. Her curly hair sparked with energy and her eyes were blazing.

The audacity of the boys. Harry had just announced to her that she was a gift to Ron for the help he gave in the war.

" Now Hermione you live in my kingdom, " he said. " Besides doesn't Ron deserve this."

"What about me ?" Hermione asked. " I helped you just as much!"

Both Ginny and Ron guffawed.

" Oh don't be silly Hermione," Ronald laughed. " You may have helped but you are a woman. A muggle born too! It doesn't matter what you did , no one cares, besides thats all you are good for, a bit of intelligence. Your status in the muggle word means nothing you..."

That was the end of the conversation as Hermione stormed out. She ran to her room and warded it away from anyone and everyone.

She needed to get out of here and back into the muggle lands with her family. Ever since the end of the war her life had been going to hell. Home would be a welcoming and relaxing change for her. She quickly packed all her things but realized that just leaving wouldn't be enough.

Quickly she cast a spell and hair grew on her face, she cast another and she had a mans hair. A dress was transfigured into a pair of trowsers and she bandaged back her breasts, a night shirt would do as a day shirt.

Many spells later and the avoidance of many guards she was walking through the forest to the apparation zone. She was on her way home.

...

It wasn't as awful as she believed it would be, walking the forest. The scenery was so beautiful and she had the stamina to go on for hours ( which she had). She walked along and she estimated another moon and she would be at the zone.

She had been walking for about two hours after nightfall when she decided to take a rest. She found a soft patch of grass to lie on and she stared at the sky,

She could see cassiopeia shining bright, heard owls hoot and tree branches whistle. It was actually quite serene. She spotted more constellations and traced them with her wand. It was beautiful magic.

"Ursa Major," she said. " Ursa Minor,Cygnus and..."

"Draco," a voice drawled.

Hermione jumped up to look at the intruder. The two magical folk had a stare off.

The man , this man, she recognized him. With his blonde hair billowing in the wind , silver eyes shining with the moonlight , on a majestic black horse that only the richest could afford, a uniform of the finest silk. This man was a slytherin.

_The_ slytherin..

The well known and pure blooded Draco Malfoy.

The powerful , dark magic user Draco Malfoy.

Without thinking she made a run for it.

He gave chase.

Hermione could hear the hooves pounding against the floor and she knew it was a hopeless battle. Before she could even point her wand she was flipendoed and a shuffle was heard a boot was on her throat.

"Well little man," the silky voice hissed. " Looks like I have captured a Gryffindor spy. Lucky me."

Hermione was in trouble.

...

Draco was scouting the forests of Gryffindor hoping to find spies headed to his lands when he spotted the man sitting in the grass.

It was a small man with a boyish frame and a fuzzy beard. He was skinny and actually quite feminine but Draco knew not to underestimate Gryffs. She had taught him that.

When he gave chase he didn't really expect to capture the man but when he did he knew this was good.

He could now bring in a hostage and perhaps those bloody Gryffindors would negotiate to stop this bloody dispute.

He had never expected this little capture would have such a significant impact on ...everything.

...

**still of to a bit of a rocky start but i have it planned out in my head**

**Reviews would be nice ...good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers new note , Draco should be around 23 years old.**

**Chapter 3**

Upon inspection of the man Draco noticed that he was smaller and more feminine than he originally believed. This little man was a very little man, tiny, almost womanly. He also didn't smell of the musk a man permeated but flowery and sweet, much like a it were not for the fuzzy beard , lack of breasts , and short hair he would believe this man was a woman not a boy but a young girl.

"Incarcenrous," he spelled.

A set of ropes flew from his wand and onto the boy effectively tying his wrists and guarding Draco against an attack (although he could probably snap him in half with his bare hands).

"What is your name Gryffindor, I do not recall ever seeing you," he asked. " Were you a coward who hid from the war perhaps?"

The man glared , brown eyes shining, but remained quiet.

Draco smirked.

"Or maybe you are a pampered little son of some lion family," Draco taunted. " That does not know how to protect himself but believed he could. Is that what you are?"

Quiet.

Scowling.

"Get up," Draco said forcing the man up with a levitation spell. " You are now my hostage. Perhaps the hero complex of your hero Potter will force him to negotiate for your safety . Perhaps with a bit of a talk we can end the war before it starts. Let's move."

Silence was what met Draco.

...

Hermiones feet began to hurt about an hour into their journey back to Slytherin and with good reason. The Slytherin man, Draco , was on horseback leisurely strolling the forest. Hermione on the other hand was on foot tied to rope connected to the stallion who was at a faster pace than her. Hermione was trying her hardest not to fall behind or worse be dragged but every so often she would stumble.

Finally after another hour , Hermione fell face first and was slightly dragged through the forest floor. She felt her face cut and scratch but refused to cry out. She heard Draco halt the horse and then he was kneeling besides her and pulling her up by the back if her shirt.

" Did you take a tumble there little man?" he mocked as he set him straight.

She didn't reply.

"Still as silent as stone aye," he said as he mounted his horse and began walking again.

"Perhaps if you spoke I would allow you some comfort," he bribed.

There was no way in hell that Hermione would jeopardize her safety , she stayed quiet.

"Your choice" he said leading the horse forward.

...

They walked for about a day more before they completely stopped. He had rested for minutes at a time the day before but never long and quite infrequent.. Hermiones feet were aching and blistering, she wouldn't doubt that they were bleeding.

Her stomach grumbled quite loudly causing Draco to chuckle.

"Hungry are we now?" he taunted.

He stopped the horse and dismounted. Hermione quickly fell to her knees and off of her over worked feet.

" I do think it is now time for my supper , I am also sure that Milkyway needs to take break."

Hermione glared at the man as he took a satchel from the horses side. He brought out a few apples and gave them to the horse. He then removed a plate and a goblet. She could feel the warming charm on the plate and could smell the scent of roasted chicken , roasted potatoes and some greens. Her stomach grumbled even louder.

" My house elves are the best chefs money can buy," he mocked as he took mouthfuls of the meal and sips of wine. " Delicious."

He sighed at each bite, mocking her hunger. He savored each bite with moans of delight, he let the juice of the chicken run down his chin. He sipped his wine and swished the sweet drink in his mouth , licking at his lips. He was doing this to hurt her.

" I am willing to make a trade," he said. " Tell me your name and I will share my meal."

Hermione glared and eyed the meal. Could she pull off a good manly voice. She was so hungry but did the hunger mean she should defy her intelligence and perhaps put herself in danger.

She had no time to think about it when a large owl suddenly swooped down in front of Draco.

"Ah Europa," he said petting the gigantic owl and taking a note from her leg. The large owl flew off afterwords.

Hermione watched as he read the scroll. His eyes widened and he muttered a 'what' and then just stared blankly.

Like he was thinking.

Thinking hard.

He stared at her.

...

Europa was his fathers owl, and Draco knew that if she was here there was to be great news.

He pet Europa and took the scroll off her leg.

It was not a letter from his father but a missing poster from Gryffindor. A young girl had gone missing the day earlier. He knew the young girl. Oh he knew this girl. She had been the bane of his existence back at Hogwarts.

The smartest witch of her age. Skipped from second to sixth year and graduate top of the class at the age of thirteen. Taking his spot as number one in the year. Getting his father angry at him on a few occasions ( of course his father had gotten better since then and was a better man but at the time...) . Little miss know-it-all he called her.

Hermione fucking Granger was missing.

The little war her , according to King Potter, had been kidnapped. Draco didn't believe that. There were rumours that Potter was going to unjustly gift her to his best mate Weasley, she probably found out and ran away.

The little girl was now probably wandering around in a...

Forest.

Little man, girlish figure.

Girlish figure, will not speak.

Will not speak because what should be a voice of a man.

Draco stared at the ...human in front of him and quicker than anyone could comprehend he drew his wand.

" Nairus," he said pointing to the face of the person in front of him.

The beard on the 'man' in front of him disappeared leaving behind a clean and very feminine face.

This was no man , this was woman but was it Granger. If it was this could be the solution to ending the godforsaken war. But it needed to be Granger. He needed to prove that this was indeed a woman and it was Granger and there were only two ways to do it. One way he knew would determine it was her , the other was something he heard from his father.

He needed to know.

Suddenly he pounced on the fear-filled female. She hit the floor with a thud and he pulled off her trousers.

He looked at the sight in front of him. There was the lack of a hanging appendage but there was a presence of a neatly groomed, pretty, and pink set of folds.

This was a woman no doubt about it .

Draco tore off what was left of her clothes to see if the scars he knew Granger had, if this woman shared shared them. She did. On her arms was that word, that god awful word he did nothing to stop from being carved in. Then he looked to her chest for the scar his father said she received ( her first year nonetheless). The scar was there , purple like the spell that caused it , running from under her ribs to the tops of her breasts. It was such a bright purple , it clashed with the soft pink of her nipples.

Thats when he noticed what was in front of him. It was a woman bared to him like a whore.

It been so long sinced he had a woman, the last was the daughter of the town whore ,Pansy, and it was not quite spectacular. Pansy was pug nosed and far too thin with an outrageously large bosom. She was also loose , seemed like she was following in her mothers footsteps.

Granger was beautiful. She was fit but not bony, had averagely sized breasts but they were nice and perky, and as he swept his eyes down her body he noticed her rose. It was nice and pink asking to be touched and licked.

He put his finger on her rose and rubbed up in down earning a gasp and whimpers from the girl.

...

Hermione shivered when she felt him probe her most intimate area.

No one had ever touched her there, no one and suddenly this man was there.

Another gasp was wrenched from her throat when he inserted his finger into her folds and then took them out and thrusted them in again.

She tried to tell him to stop but it went to deaf ears.

In and out and the tension build. She felt violated and pleasured, angry and on a strange high.

His thumb brushed a place on her she knew to be what others called the pleasure pearl. Suddenly that gate , the dam, that was holding back waters of pleasure broke and liquid gushed from her nether lips.

And from her eyes.

She felt humiliated that this man dared touch her like this. She felt amazing and she didn't want to feel that.

She heard the shuffle and clinks of a belt being removed.

"No ," she cried. " Please don't! Please!"

He stopped.

...

**a little bit of ..stuff...in this chapter but hoped you enjoyed it anyhow, please review nairus is a spell i made up, you know like nair hair removal.**


End file.
